bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichibe'e Hyōsube
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = Soul Society, Król Dusz | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13 | zawód = | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Plik:0.png Gwardia Królewska | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Reiōkyū | krewni = | edukacja = ? | shikai = Ichimonji | bankai = Shirafude Ichimonji | podstawowe umiejętności = | debiut w mandze = Tom 58, Rozdział 516 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = Naomi Kusumi (Bleach: Brave Souls) | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Shinigami przewodzącym Gwardią Królewską.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 7''Bleach''; The Dagger, część 2 Nosi tytuł .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strona 11 Wygląd Ichibe'e jest wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Jest ostrzyżony na łyso, a jego najbardziej widoczną cechą jest wielka czarna broda, wąsy i krzaczaste brwi. Ma standardowy strój członka Gwardii Królewskiej, czyli czarne Shihakushō, a na nim haori z insygniami Gwardii Królewskiej. Poza tym, nosi także duże czerwone korale i geta na bardzo wysokim obcasie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, kolorowa strona Osobowość Ichibe'e, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej, ma luźne podejście do życia. Bez uprzedzania wtrącił się do rozmowy z Unohaną czy zignorował krzyczącą Suì-Fēng. Historia Tak jak wszyscy członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej, Hyōsube był kiedyś kapitanem w Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strona 14 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Tajemniczy gość kontaktuje się z Hueco Mundo Po śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Ichibe'e wraz z pozostałą czwórką Oddziału Zero przybywa do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 14-17 Wraz z pozostałymi urządza huczne wejście, co powoduje lekki niesmak wśród Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 2-4 Ichibe'e przerywa swojemu koledze rozmowę z Retsu Unohaną, po czym zostaje oficjalnie powitany przez Kyōraku, który też pyta o cel wizyty. Ichibe'e oznajmia, że z rozkazu Króla Dusz odbudują Gotei 13, ale przedtem zabiorą Ichigo Kurosakiego do pałacu króla.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 7-8 Hyōsube ignoruje krzyczącą Suì-Fēng i powala swojego kolegę, który wdaje się z nią w dyskusję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 10-12 Ichigo protestuje, że jego rany nie są poważne i może je wyleczyć w Seireitei, na co Ichibe'e mówi, że chcą go zabrać z innej przyczyny, jednak nie zdąża dokończyć, ponieważ Ichigo nawiązuje połączenie z Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 17-18 Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Kisuke Uraharą, Ichigo pyta, czy w Pałacu Królewskim będzie możliwość naprawy Tensy Zangetsu. Ichibe'e odpowiada, że to niemożliwe, ale dodaje, że znajduje się tam super Reijutsu, dzięki któremu będzie mógł przekształcić miecz w bardzo podobny do oryginału. Wkrótce składają wizytę Kūkaku Shibie, ponieważ nie są w stanie sami wrócić do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że kości członków Oddziału 0 są kluczem Po dotarciu do Reiōkyū, Ichigo pyta Ichibe'e, czy nie powinni użyć przy wejściu Ōken. Ichibe'e podwija rękaw i pokazuje znak na ręku tłumacząc, że Ōken został stworzony na kościach Gwardii Królewskiej. Dodaje również, że Sōsuke Aizen próbował odtworzyć jednego z nich, aby dostać się do Reiōkyū i obalić Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 1-3 Nieco później, Ichibe'e rozmawia z Renjim i Rukią o tym, że gdy pierwszy raz tu przybyli, koncentracja Reishi tak ich przytłoczyła, że nie mogli nawet złapać oddechu. Następnie proponuje im przeniesienie treningu do wewnętrznego sanktuarium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 11-12 Gdy Ichigo opuszcza Reiōkyū, Ichibe'e informuje chłopaka o ataku Quincy na Soul Society mającym miejsce kilka godzin temu. Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Kurosaki zeskakuje z Pałacu, kierując się do Seireitei. W tym czasie Hyōsube dyskutuje z resztą członków Gwardii Królewskiej i stwierdza, iż rozwój Ichigo nie polega jedynie na sile jaką zdobył, lecz dojrzałości, którą nabył, stając się prawdziwym Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strony 6-10 Podczas spotkania z Ichibe'e, Renji dowiaduje się, że poznał tylko część prawdziwej nazwy swojego Bankai. Mnich tłumaczy mu, że skoro Zabimaru nie wyjawił swojego prawdziwego imienia, to może oznaczać, iż nie uznał go jeszcze w pełni za wojownika. Obiecuje, że wyjawi mu pełną nazwę. Członek Gwardii Królewskiej wyjaśnia również zdziwionemu Shinigami, że tytuł „Manako Oshō” oznacza „ten, który ujawnia prawdziwą tożsamość”. Po chwili dodaje, iż to właśnie on wybrał imiona dla wszystkiego co znajduje się w Soul Society. Co więcej zna również imiona wszystkich Zanpakutō, od momentu ich stworzenia. Następnie stwierdza, iż z nowo nabytą mocą Renji dostał pozwolenie na wzywanie Bankai Zabimaru prawdziwą nazwą. Rozkazuje słuchać mu uważnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 564, strony 7-10 thumb|right|190px|Ichibe'e staje przed Yhwachem Gdy Yhwach, Jugram i Uryū pojawiają się w Reiōkyū, Ichibe'e wyczuwa ich przybycie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 1-2 Samemu pojawia się, gdy Shutara wyjawia intruzom, że prawdziwy Pałac znajduje się na drugim końcu, tam, gdzie czeka Mnich. Wówczas na niebie pojawia się wykaligrafowany napis „ukryty”, a Ichibe'e pyta, dlaczego tak szybko zdradziła im sekret. Zauważa, że to oznacza, iż więzienie jest gotowe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 10-11 Dzięki mocy Pernidy Yhwach wydostaje się jednak z Klatki Życia i staje przed Hyōsube. Zwraca się do niego z imienia i nazwiska, pytając, czy pozwoli mu przejść. Ichibe'e podnosi się, mówiąc, że zwracanie się do niego w tak poufały sposób może spowodować, że jego głos ochrypnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 15-17 Pędzlem stawia dwie linie i oświadcza, że pokona Yhwacha na tym dystansie. Kiedy ten ponownie zwraca się do niego po imieniu, Mnich kreśli w powietrzu pieczęć, po czym odrzeka, iż jego imię nie jest czymś, czym Yhwach może swobodnie rzucać. Ogromna dłoń wyrzuca Yhwacha w dal. Pojawiając się nad nim, Hyōsube wyjaśnia, iż Senri Tsūtenshō odeśle wszystko na odległość 1000 ri. Choć Yhwach unosi dłoń by użyć jednej z technik, z jego gardła nie wydobywa się dźwięk, a brodacz przypomina swe ostrzeżenie. Ponawia atak, posyłając go 1000 ri w dół. Mówi mu, by kiedy już wróci, upewnił się, że żałuje. Yhwach samemu obdarza się głosem i powraca na strzale. Ichibe'e wzdycha, mówiąc, iż nie ma wyboru. Jego oczy wywijają się; Mnich Źrenicy odwraca na wroga spojrzenie białek i postanawia go zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strony 6-17 thumb|left|190px|Hyōsube krzyżuje broń z Quincy Shinigami i lider Quincy krzyżują bronie. Yhwach zauważa, że jego przeciwnik zmienił się – stał się bardziej upiorny. Mnich unika miecza, a Yhwach ręką odbija jego pędzel. Hyōsube wyjawia, iż jego pędzel nie przecina ciała, lecz nazwy. Z potwornym uśmiechem wyjawia, iż nazwa ramienia wroga została przepołowiona – jego zdolności zostały zredukowane do połowy. Zamaszystym ruchem pędzla tnie Yhwacha i posyła go w zaznaczone miejsce. Pyta, jak to jest zostać rozdartym przez znienawidzonego Shinigami. Ten tworzy wokół siebie krąg Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 10-17 Yhwach stwierdza, iż dowódca Shinigami lęka się jego mocy tak bardzo, że postanowił zmniejszyć ją o połowę. Przywraca pełnię swojej mocy. Posyła na Mnicha wiązki Reishi, lecz ten składa dłonie i powstrzymuje atak. Ichibe'e wyjaśnia, iż w trosce o godność Yhwacha zabrał mu jedynie połowę mocy – jeśli zmiażdżyłby go w kwiecie zdolności, na zawsze nadszarpnęłoby to reputację Quincy. Używa Bakudō 62. Hyapporankan. Pale zostają jednak zatrzymane przez kopułę Blut Vene Anhaben. Mnich Źrenicy natychmiast rozpoznaje tę technikę. Używa Ura Hadō: Sannodō – Teppūsatsu, a podmuch smoka rozwiewa osłonę; dłoń Ichibe'e zaciska się na gardle wroga. Wtedy jednak czarne pasma Blut pokrywają jego rękę. Tłumacząc działanie tej zdolności, Yhwach Krzyczy, że lewa strona ciała Shinigami jest skończona. Nazywając go głupcem, brodacz napręża żyły i siłą odpycha Blut, raniąc Yhwacha. Uwalnia Zanpakutō – Ichimonji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strony 2-18 thumb|right|190px|Mnich wychodzi z ataku bez szwanku Kiedy Yhwach jest zdumiony tym Shikai, dowódca Gwardii pyta, czy nie potrafi odróżnić pędzla od ostrza. Atakuje, a atrament bryzga wkoło. Wróg nie widzi różnicy w działaniu Zanpakutō. Unosi miecz, lecz wówczas milknie, nie pamiętając nazwy broni. Uśmiechnięty Ichibe'e przykłada dłoń do ucha, każąc mu kontynuować. Jest pewny, że wróg chciał oświecić go, jak zwie się jego ostrze. Wyjawia, iż oręż nie posiada imienia, ponieważ wszystko, co zostanie splamione przez Ichimonji, traci nazwę. Gdy nieprzyjaciel używa Sankt Altar, przerażający Shinigami wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Zapewnia, że chociaż jego moc została zabrana, wróg nie może jej uczynić swoją. Mówi, że jego mocą jest mrok. Czerń opuszcza Soul Society. Smuga inkaustu pokrywa twarz Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 608, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichibe'e zaskoczony przez Yhwacha Stary kapitan stwierdza, że utrata imienia musi być bolesna. Oznajmia skąpanemu w czerni bezimiennemu, iż obdarzy go nowym imieniem. Uwalnia Shinuchi, ostateczną formę swojego Zanpakutō – Shirafude Ichimonji. Komentuje, że według dzisiejszej terminologii ta forma to Bankai. Kaligrafuje na bezimiennym znak i pyta, jak się teraz czuje. On, który był znany jako Yhwach, teraz nosi imię Kuroari – Czarna Mrówka. Nakazuje mu ponieść ciężar wszystkich żyć, które odebrał. Unosi stopę, depcząc insekta. Składa dłonie, żegnając króla insektów i miażdżąc Czarną Mrówkę. Raptem intruz powraca i rani Hyōsube.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 609, strony 1-15 thumb|right|190px|Ciało Ichibe'e zostaje zniszczone Przebudzony król opowiada o mocy The Almighty. Ichibe'e mówi, że imię Yhwach nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Przypomina, że mrok należy do niego, po czym absorbuje czerń. Wypowiada inkantację, by użyć Futen Taisatsuryō. Ze złożonymi dłońmi wyjawia, iż do stworzenia mauzoleum skradł 100 nocy z przyszłości Soul Society. Zapowiada, że cały spowijający Yhwacha mrok zostanie wyssany, jego krew, kości, ciało zmiażdżone przez ciemność, a Yhwach nigdy się nie odrodzi. Ten odpowiada, że to on odbierze mu wszystko. Ciało dowódcy Gwardii zostaje zniszczone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 610, strony 8-17 thumb|left|190px|Mnich zostaje przywrócony do życia Mijając rozczłonkowane ciało, Quincy przypomina, że przewidział zabicie głowy Gwardii trzy kroki za linią. Gdy Ichigo i przyjaciele docierają do Reiōkyū, Mnich odzywa się w głowie Ichigo, prosząc, by wymówił jego imię. Gdy Kurosaki je wypowiada, cały Ichibe'e podnosi się z ziemi. Wyjaśnia, że moc tkwi w nazwie; tłumaczy, iż dzięki wymówieniu jego imienia był w stanie pobrać trochę mocy Ichigo. Poważniejąc, prosi Przedstawiciela Shinigami, by uratował Króla Dusz. Przeprasza, że obarcza go tak wielkim brzemieniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strony 1 & 10-16 Moce i umiejętności Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan Gotei 13, Ichibe'e posiada ogromną energią duchową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strona 14 Nadawanie nazw: Ichibe'e ustala prawdziwe nazwy wszystkich rzeczy. To on wymyślił nazwę Zanpakutō, a także jego uwolnienia - Shikai i Bankai. Był pierwszym, który nazwał wszystkie rzeczy w Soul Society. Posiadając tę umiejętność, Ichibe'e zna imię każdego Zanpakutō od czasu gdy zostały one dane Shinigamim w postaci Asauchi przez Ōetsu Nimaiyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 564, strony 7-9 Przeklinanie nazw: Imię Ichibe'ea zawiera swego rodzaju klątwę, która działa na wszystkich, którzy nie są godni, by je wymówić. Klątwa sprawia, że gardło wroga zostaje zmiażdżone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strony 7-8 i 11-12 [[Plik:R605 Senri Tsūtenshō.png|thumb|right|190px|Ichibe'e używa Senri Tsūtenshō]] : Ichibe'e przywołuje gigantyczną rękę, która uderza przeciwnika z niebywałą siłą. Według niego samego, przesuwa przeciwnika na odległość 1000 ri.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strony 8-13 Ekspert Kidō: Ichibe'e jest obdarzony ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami, jeśli chodzi o Kidō. Używa średnich zaklęć z oszałamiających efektem, nawet bez wypowiadania inkantacji, numeru, ani rodzaju zaklęcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strony 9-12 Ekspert Shunpo: Ichibe'e jest całkiem sprawnym praktykantem Shunpo. Pojawia się obok Yhwacha, chociaż przed chwilą wysłał go na odległość 1000 ri używając Senri Tsūtenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strona 10 Zwiększona siła: Ichibe'e jest obdarzony w wielką siłę fizyczną. Po tym, jak posłał Yhwacha używając Senri Tsūtenshō, odepchnął go na tą samą odległość przy pomocy jednego ruchu pędzlem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 15-17 Zmiażdżył atak Yhwacha ledwo co dotykając go dłońmiManga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strona 7 i odwrócił efekt techniki Blut Vene Anhaben przy użyciu swoich mięśni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strony 15-16 Ōken: Jako jeden z członków Gwardii Królewskiej, Hyōsube ma w swoich kościach Ōken, który pozwala mu podróżować do i z Pałacu Króla Dusz. W ten sposób może także zabrać inne osoby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 2-3 Zanpakutō :Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strona 17 W zapieczętowanej formie przyjmuje postać kaligraficznego pędzla używanego do zapisu kaligraficznych znaków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 11 [[Plik:R600 Ukryty Pałac.png|thumb|right|190px|Ichibe'e używa Ukrycia na Pałacu Króla Dusz]] :Kaligrafia: Ichibe'e jest znakomitym kaligrafem, co pozwala mu zapisywać znaki przyjmujące moc tego, co oznaczają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 10 :* : Usuwa z pola widzenia obiekty fizyczne, nawet tak duże jak Reiōkyū. :* : Wygradza pewien obszar, przez który nie można się przedrzeć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strona 7 :Przecinanie nazw: Kiedy jest używany jako broń, pędzel nie przecina ciała, lecz nazwy. Na przykład, gdy Ichibe'e trafi na ramię przeciwnika, poprzez ucięcie nazwy ramienia o połowę, jest w stanie obniżyć fizyczną siłę wroga o połowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 13-14 Ichibe'e może kontrolować w jakim stopniu zredukuje moc ofiary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strona 7 [[Plik:R608 Ichimonji.png|thumb|right|190px|Ichibe'e uwalnia Ichimonji]] * Shikai: Komendą uwalniajacą jest .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strona 16 Po uwolnieniu część pędzla przybiera formę średniej wielkości ostrza z zakrzywionym czubkiem przymocowanym do długiego uchwytu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strony 16-17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Przy każdym ruchu Ichimonji chlapie czarnym atramentem. Wszystko, co zostanie nim pokryte, traci swoją nazwę, a co za tym idzie, również swoje moce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 608, strony 6-11 Ichimonji dysponuje mocą ciemności; za każdym razem, kiedy zostaje uwolniony, wszelka czerń pochodząca ze stworzeń, żywych i martwych staje się jego mocą .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 608, strony 14-16 :* Odporność na absorpcję mocy: Moc przywołana przez Ichimonji może zostać skradziona ale nie może zostać wykorzystana przez napastnika przeciwko właścicielowi Zanpakutō, ponieważ kontroluje on całą czerń we wszechświecie; zostaje to udowodnione gdy Sankt Altar Yhwacha zawodzi przeciwko Mnichowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 608, strona 14 :* : Ichibe'e przyzywa ogromną ilość czerni z otoczenia, napełnia nią czarkę do sake z której następnie pije. Po wypowiedzeniu inkantacji, Ichibe'e tworzy ogromne, skąpane w czerni mauzoleum, przed którym piętrzą się strzaskane nagrobki. Technika ta polega na pochłonięciu całej czerni przeciwnika, obracając w nicość jego ciało, krew i kości. Jej moc jest tak potężna, że dusza ofiary nie ma możliwości reinkarnacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 610, strony 9-14 [[Plik:R609 Shirafude Ichimonji.png|thumb|190px|'Shirafude Ichimonji']] * Shin'uchi: : Wyjątkowo, Ichibe'e aktywuje Bankai wypowiadając . Spowodowane jest to faktem osiągnięcia przez niego ostatecznej formy Zanpakutō zanim ukuto termin Bankai. Po aktywacji ostrze staje się białym, długim włosiem, które owija się w powietrzu wokół niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 609, strona 5 : Specjalne zdolności Shinuchi: Dzięki Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibe'e może nadawać i zmieniać nazwy celom pokrytych atramentem Ichimonji. Czyni to poprzez zapisywanie znaków kanji na ciele przeciwnika, dzięki czemu dany cel zyskuje właściwości i moce adekwatne nadanej nazwie. Przykładowo zmieniając nazwę przeciwnika na mrówka, oponent staje się słaby i bezsilny niczym ten mały owad.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 609, strony 5-8 Występy w innych mediach [[Plik:BBS Ichibee Hyosube.png|190px|thumb|right|Ichibe'e w grze Bleach: Brave Souls]] Ichibe'e został zapowiedziany jako jedna z grywalnych postaci, które pojawią się w grze Bleach: Brave Souls wraz z siódmym losowaniem z serii „Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna”. Głosu udzielił mu Naomi Kusumi. Mnich atakuje za pośrednictwem swojego Zanpakutō, Ichimonji. W jego arsenale znajdują się również Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu, Senri Tsūtenshō, oraz jego atak specjalny - Futen Taisatsuryō. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ichibē Hyōsube ru:Ичибей Хьёсубе de:Ichibei Hyōsube fr:Ichibē Hyōsube es:Ichibē Hyōsube id:Ichibē Hyōsube ja:兵 主 部 一 兵 衙 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Gwardia Królewska Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Tylko manga